Give This Love A Chance
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Aria is Sue's niece, daughter of Sue's estranged brother. After a tragedy occurs, Aria goes to Lima to live with Sue. She starts at WMHS, where she meets the Glee kids. Will she give them a chance? Will they give her a chance? will she give love a chance?


Give This Love a Chance 

Summary- Aria Doherty is Sue's niece. Her father, Sue's brother, was a Lieutenant in the Army but died in Iraq. Now, Aria has to live with Sue, who was angry with her brother for supposedly abandoning her and her sister like their mother did. Aria goes to WMHS and meets the kids in Glee. Will she give them a chance, will they give her a chance, and more importantly, will she give love a chance?

Chapter 1: Breakaway

(Aria POV)

I walked down the hallway of WMHS for the first time in indifference. I wasn't really quite sure what to make of the place yet. I guess it wasn't quite sure what to a make of me yet either. I opened the door to the office that was labeled "Sue Sylvester". I sighed and walked in, not bothering to knock.

The devil herself was looking through some files sitting at her desk. She looked up and gave me a cold stare. I closed the door behind me and sat down casually in the chair across from her.

"Aria" She said flatly. "Hey Aunt Sue" I said. There was a knock on the door and Sue glanced up as a head poked through the door. "Lopez. Get in here and close the door behind you. Now! Come on, turtles move faster than you do." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. Really. And she calls _me_ a drama queen. The other girl, Lopez, sat down in the chair next to me, an uncaring look crossing her face as she eyed me suspiciously.

Sue turned to me and said, "Aria. Meet your babysitter, Santana Lopez. S. This is my niece, Aria. I want you to show her around and get her acquainted with the school." Santana sighed and shrugged saying, "sure coach." Sue then dismissed us with a wave of her hand and said, "Now get out of here. You're wasting my oxygen.

We left the office, silently closing the door behind us. The other girl, Santana, looked me over. "So you're coach's niece." She said. I sighed. "Yup. Unfortunately." She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I could respect that." She smirked.

"You know, you really don't have to be my babysitter for the day. The school's not too big. I'll be fine." I said, giving her a chance to leave if she wanted too. She shook her head. "Nah. Coach's orders. If she found out I disobeyed, she'd knock me right off the pyramid. Besides, you're not half bad anyway." She answered. I shrugged. "Suit yourself. I guess you're not so bad either." I replied. "Cool. I'm Santana Lopez, by the way. Though I guess you already knew that. Anyway, you can call me San. I'm the HBIC around here. And co-head cheerleader." She introduced, putting her hand out. I shook it. "Aria. Aria Faythe Doherty." I said.

"Hey, did you get your schedule yet?" She asked. "Yup." I replied, taking it out of my bag. "Let me see it." She said, and I gave it to her. "Oh. Hey. We have English, Math, Spanish, and Lunch together! Not bad. How are you in Spanish?" She questioned curiously.

I shrugged. "Pretty fluent. I've had a lot of experience with it. A lot of soldiers on the base I lived at were Hispanic, so I learned from the best." I answered. "How's the teacher, by the way?" I asked.

"Oh." Santana replied "Mr. Schue? He's alright. Hey, do you sing?" She asked suddenly. I nodded. "Yeah, a bit. Why?" "Oh, well he's also in charge of the Glee Club." She informed me. We reached what appeared to be her locker. "Oh, cool." I replied. "Are you in the Glee Club?" I asked. "Yup." She affirmed, taking some books out of her locker. "You should join. Though I'm not sure how well Sue would react to that. I'm surprised she hasn't jammed you into a Cheerios' uniform yet." She said, slamming her locker. I shrugged. "I really don't give a damn what my aunt thinks. But it's my life, and my high school experience. I plan on living it with no regrets. Quite honestly, the only reason I'm living with Sue is because I'm only 16 and cause I've got no place else to go. Otherwise, I'd do perfectly fine on my own." I said. "And she knows this, which is why she doesn't really care what I do either."

"So how are you related to Sue anyway? I thought her sister was autistic and didn't have any kids." Santana asked as we walked down the hallway. I sighed, knowing this was bound to come up at some point. Might as well get it out there in the open anyway. "Well, Jane isn't Sue's only sibling. She had a brother that she never talks to because he joined the Army and apparently 'abandoned' her and her sister like their mother did." I said. Then I paused. "Excuse me. _Had_ a brother."

Santana raised an eyebrow at me in question at that. "Had?" She asked softly, in a voice that surprised me. I nodded, feeling the familiar lump rise in my throat that appeared whenever I spoke of my deceased father.

"Like I said, my father was in the Army. He had a pretty high position and was extremely important to his operation, but something went wrong and didn't come back alive. The last time I saw him outside his funeral was when he was deployed six months ago after my birthday in March." I explained, trying not to let my emotions show.

Santana let out a slow breath. "Ouch. I'm sorry. That sucks. My father's in the Army as well. Sergeant." She said sympathetically. I nodded. "Yeah, Army life's tough. But you get used to it after a while, I suppose." I replied. She grimaced back at me.

"I hope you don't think I'm being nosy, but what about your mother? Why aren't you living with her?" San asked. I flinched slightly. "I don't really know who my mother is. I don't really like to talk about her. She's sort of taboo in my family." I said. The bell for first period rang, interrupting Santana as she opened her mouth to reply. She shrugged and said, "Well, there's our cue. And our classroom is right here, so I guess we should go in." I nodded and followed her.

English (first period) went by pretty quickly. It seemed like this school would be like your typical high school, with its typical student body and somewhat atypical teachers. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I gathered my bag and walked out of math with Santana and her friend Quinn, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Santana saw me and smirked. "Yeah, Mr. H is usually like that. His class is a pretty good snooze fest. And he teaches directly from the textbook and his tests are the easiest things in the world, so it's an easy A. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to pass his class." She said.

"Speaking of idiot, look who just walked in." Quinn said from Santana's other side. I glanced over to the door of the cafeteria and saw and extremely tall, kind of gangly- looking boy walk in with his arm around the shoulders of an extremely short, fashion-disaster looking girl. Santana groaned. "Quinn, don't start anything today, please? It's the first day of school, I don't feel like having to listen to Berry yap on and on about how we're supposed to be a team and we need to win nationals this year and yadda yadda yadda." Santana pleaded.

I gave Quinn a confused look. "That fashion disaster is the captain of the Cheerios? I thought you guys were co-captains." I said. Quinn laughed. "Hah. I'm glad to see you have good taste, new girl. I was a little worried, but it looks like you've inherited something from your aunt after all." I looked at her, still confused. Santana chuckled appreciatively at the bewildered look on my face.

"That, my dear Aria, is Rachel Berry, resident Drama Queen of WMHS and captain of the lamest club in school- Glee. We were forced to join by your aunt to be spies and destroy the club. That plan was a dud but now we're in it just because…" Santana paused. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please, San. Stop pretending you hate Glee. You told us all last year, of your own free will, that it was the best part of your day." Santana opened her mouth to argue, but stopped and turned her head.

"Brit! Over here." She waved to a blond girl who looked incredibly familiar for some reason. Brit looked up and smiled at Santana. "Hey San! Quinn! What's up?" She asked, coming closer. Then she looked over at me, and I knew immediately who she was.

"Oh my god. Britney S. Pierce, I never thought I'd see you again! Come here and give me a hug!" I said with a big smile. Quinn and Santana looked at each other, confused. Brit laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "Ari! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were living on base with your dad for like, the rest of your life!" She exclaimed brightly. Then she stopped, realizing what must have happened. "Oh no…Ari, I'm so sorry." She pouted and looked upset. I hugged her again and said, "Bee, it's okay. He died a hero, and wouldn't want us to be sad about that." She smiled sadly. "I'm still really sorry for you. Are you living with Sue now, I guess?" She asked. I nodded. "Yup…" She giggled slightly at my face, which had a slightly disgusted look on it. "That bad, huh?" She asked, patting my shoulder. I shrugged. "It's taken some…getting used to, I suppose. It's…different." She laughed, nodding. "That's an understatement for sure."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Uh…sorry to interrupt this, reunion, but what the hell is going on here? How do you guys know each other?" She asked. "Thank you, Quinn. I was wondering that myself." Santana said. I laughed. "Oh, sorry. Well, Britt and I went to dancing camp in the summer together for like, seven years. Back when we were kids. Then Britt moved here and I thought I'd never see her again until ten minutes ago when she walked through those doors."

Santana looked surprised. "Britt, you never told me you used to go to a dance camp." She said. Britney shrugged. "That was before I moved. Quinn looked at me curiously. "You're a dancer?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I've been dancing since I could walk. Ballet, jazz, tap, Irish step, ballroom, you name it, I do it." I said. "Do you sing?" Santana asked. This time, I shrugged. "Eh. Sorta." I said. Britt rolled her eyes. "Please. Stop being so modest. She's a triple threat. Dancer, singer, and actress. She's also a pretty good athlete from what I can remember." She explained. I sighed. "Yeah, but I haven't actually performed in years. I'm mostly just dance." I said.

"You should still join Glee. It's really fun, and maybe you'll get good enough to give Rachel Berry a run for her money." Quinn commented with a suspicious smirk on her face. Santana grinned. "That's a look I haven't seen in a long time. What are you thinking, Q?" Britt looked worried. "I hope you're not plotting to hurt the Glee club, Quinn, because I like going there. I get to dance and not worry about stuff." Quinn smiled. "Don't worry, B. I'm not planning on hurting Glee club, I'm just planning on making it better." Santana smiled and glanced at me. "I like the sound of that. Let me in on your secret, Q. I think I can help." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't have any specifics yet, S. I still have to think things through. I'll let you know when I have the details." Santana nodded. "Sounds good. I'll look forward to it." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, I guess we should go then." I said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table. Britt got up. "Where are you off too?" She asked, looking at my schedule over my shoulder. I made a face. "Chemistry." She grimaced back at me. "Me too. Let's go so we can be lab partners." Saying goodbye to the two plotters, we left through the swinging doors to go up to Chemistry. I felt sort of like something big was about to happen, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like what it would be.

**Author's note: Hope you liked that chapter! I'm going to probably have some pretty sporadic updates, but I'll do the best I can to get this story out. Reviews always encourage me and constructive criticism is always useful. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
